conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Deityland
The Giant Chasm The Giant Chasm ''is'' the map you want to be at when you're not afking or doing your dailies or some event. Unfortunately, you have to be 2nd reborn to be able to enter there. My suggestion is you focus this and get there as soon as you can as this is where most of your gear progression will be done besides champion points. The rewards are boundless and worth every minute of your time. What you do here is hunt monsters and players, but we'll get into that in a bit. Lets Check out what the Chasm has to offer you! Normal Monsters And Drops Explained These are monsters that are everywhere on the map and respawn instantly. There are 3 sets of that are as follows: Evil Scout, Evil Executioner, and Evil Centurion. Each is a different level and it is theorized the higher level the monster, the better drop rates the drops & drop rates, though this is not proven therefore it is best to stick to the ones you can 1 hit; or at least the ones that take you the shortest amount of time to kill. Killing these monsters works just like on any normal map, but they have much better drops for you to pick from. The drops come in tiers which I will call common, uncommon, rare, and epic drops. Normal, Uncommon, And Rare Drops These are the drops that you can get and ''how frequent'' you find them is what the categories were made from.This does not mean that something in a lower tier is less or more useful in most cases than an item in the higher tier. Starting at '''Common Drops''' these drop every few monsters doesn't take a lot of searching to find the items in this category. Epic Drops You are limited to the amount of drops you can get per day that are epic. Each drop consumes what is known as your "luck points" after your luck points are gone, you can no longer get these drops for the day. These are the drops that pop up at the top left of the screen when you get them and notify the whole server... so be careful if an enemy is nearby! The amount of epic drops you can get a day is about 15-25 and usually takes around 600+ kills on 9 stacks of bliss depending how lucky you are. Stacks Of Bliss You gain what is known as "bliss stacks" by killing someone. It can be friend or foe, one would hope it's the latter you are slaying. You can have up to 9 stacks in total which gives you +10-20% increased drop rate per stack starting at 115% level 1. The max you can obtain is 250%. The hunting bonus lasts for 5 minutes and resets each time you kill an enemy and gain a new stack, even if you are at 9. If however you do not kill an enemy before the timer runs out, regardless of how many stacks you have, you lose all of them and have to start back up from 0. If you die to an enemy player you will lose 1 stack if you have any and your timer will remain counting down from its current amount. This map is a '''free pk zone so you don't occur pk points when killing opponents''', so feel free to go crazy! Note: Some of the chi packs from the rare and epic drops cross over such as the 150 chi pack. You can find these with or without luck points. Rare & Epic Chasm Chests There are two chests in the Chasm that you need to gather keys for these are the '''Rare''' and '''Epic''' chests. To obtain a key you just need to kill any of the normal monsters on the map and you will have a chance to find one. They go directly into your inventory. Rare Chest While the Rare Chest isn't all that good, you should be able to find enough of them while jumping around looking for other items, so go ahead and grab them. Rare chest rewards are usually only 1 chaos bead and sometimes it will give you something out of the common drops, although, on ''rare'' occasions, it does give rare drops get it? ;) Epic Chest These chests are really nice and give you all sorts of goodies. You can get anything from a +2/3 stone pack, to a frozen chi pill scrap all the way to a reward that allows you to get either 3000 bound, or even unbound cp! This is of course really rare to get but there's always a chance you could be the next! Remember that these keys are on a '''1 hour''' timer, so make sure to unlock one before you miss your chance! How to use Savage Bones Savage bones are gathered from chests, monsters, mini-bosses, and bosses. To use your bones you will need to go to the Market/Twin City map at coordinates (211, 400).Next you want to click on it have your Savage Bone(s) in your inventory''' '''and then click ''I wanna explore ''do '''not''' click ''Special Exploration'' this '''costs you 37 cp''' a chance and even if you got the best thing it's about 500k-1mil overpriced. From there just click "I've got a Savage Bone" and good luck! You can get accessory scraps, 500k, refinery and soul scraps etc. What you're after is the full Sacred Refiniery/P7 Weapon and Armor Soul boxes so you can pick what you want to use/sell. Chasm Sprites (Mini Bosses) The Chasm Sprites, or "Mini Bosses" as I call them are just as stated, Miniature bosses. After you kill them they will grant you a random special buff along with whatever they drop for you to gather. They take 1 damage per hit and it takes around 15-20 hits to kill one. They all look practically the same so you shouldn't miss them, they are about twice the size of normal monsters as well. They may have slightly different shades to them, but other than that they look identical! They spawn at random times, but they can also be summoned by using the item ''Rotten Incense'' this has a small chance of being collected by killing normal monsters. Types of Sprites There are X different kinds of Sprites and they are as follows: Buffs Acquired After Killing A Sprite Bosses & Locations There are different bosses in the Chasm that each have their own spawn timer, location, and skill set. Check below to find the correct time and location for each boss as well as an idea of what to expect when facing it first lets take a look at the rewards every boss gives. Rewards All bosses drop basically the same thing which can vary from Chi packs, Jiang Training Items, Chaos Beads, Exp Packs, Meteors, Savage Bones, and Study Points. These items are only available to loot by the killer of the boss. Sometimes the boss will be like a piñata and while it will still drop the items available to the killer in the middle, it will also drop an explosion of random items. While these usually aren't the greatest they are still available to free loot, even if you did nothing and happen to be passing by. The piñata loot usually consists of Chaos Beads, Protection Pills, Study Points, 60min Exp packs, Vigor Pills, Mets, and 7 Star Pouches. If you damage a boss you will also get a reward pack no matter how much you do or if you killed the boss. This can be found in your mail at the top right of your screen by your map after it dies. You will then be able to collect a ''Chasm Slayer Pack''' '''''which gives you all sorts of prizes including a '''Guaranteed '''Realm Quest Token used to complete ''one of four'' of the daily realm quests ''except'' for the ''Alluring Witch Quest, ''2 600 minute Exp packs good for both exp and then study points at max level, these don't give chi points unfortunately, and 3 Chaos Beads. They have it listed as "Devil Tokens, this is a typo. You also have a chance to get more items, for example, in this last pack I received a +1 joyful stone pack. You can also get a free set amount of chi for ranking high enough on the damage charts for these bosses, as well as a Blazing CP Fragment + your chi from receiving top damage regardless if you last hit or not. I will list the ranking rewards under each boss as the values can differ. Chilling Spook This boss spawns at XX:30 every hour at about (220, 95) on the map. His damage is mild-medium depending on your gear. He's just pretty annoying to kill if you're not a ranged class due to his freeze and fear skills. Other than that, he's a pretty easy boss just watch out for enemies and you should be alright otherwise as far as your health goes. This is assuming your in P6/P7 gears when fighting him, if not you should probably look into applying some of these souls to your gear. Chilling Spook Damage Chi Rank Rewards